


Final Judgement

by Ducarion



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Chief Lector Desjardins, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Gods vs. Magicians, Post-Canon, Rules Lawyering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducarion/pseuds/Ducarion
Summary: Julius would have liked to see his children after the defeat of Apophis.Unfortunately, the Serpent's defeat had led to Osiris's courts receiving a very familiar spirit, who hadn't listened to Julius even when they were both alive.Or, Desjardins is just as irritating as a ghost.





	Final Judgement

Desjardins clasped his hands before him, leaning back on his heels. “With respect, my lord,” he said equitably, “this is an unfair trial. I refuse to participate.”

“What.”

“You host biases you, my lord,” the older magician said simply.

“Michel,” Osiris warned. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“Exactly my point,” Desjardins said smugly, rocking on his heels. “Would Osiris address me as such in my preliminary trial, Julius?”

“I am the Lord of the Underworld!”

“And I don’t see why I should bow to gods or my own students now more than at any other time,” Desjardins said, with the same insufferable tight smile still on his face. “No court, even in Ancient Egypt, would allow an overseer who held such a strong personal relationship to act as judge.”

“Michel,” Osiris said, sighing. He leaned back in his throne as if his earlier fury had exhausted him. “I don’t mean you any harm. Just give in, for once.”

“No.”

Or, indeed, the stubbornness of his current petitioner might have done that too.

“This is a formality,” Osiris said wearily, stretching out a long, sky-blue arm along the arm of his throne. “You don’t truly think there is even the slightest chance of the scales tipping? Even without your last-minute heroics, even father would be hard-pressed to find fault with your life.”

“No,” Desjardins repeated stubbornly. “I will not.”

“Sir,” Disturber said timidly, “he might have a point. About your involvement, I mean. Normally-”

“Quiet!” Osiris demanded, standing. “Michel, this is quite enough! You will submit!”

“...No. I will not!”

**Author's Note:**

> etcetra, etcetra, ad infinitum...


End file.
